Archblast
by nomadic725
Summary: Sam flys solo to check out a rock band made up of hunters who just might know something about the friendly neighboorhood trickster. Sabriel.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys. If ya wanna hear the song, it's not on youtube for some reason. Try grooveshark. It's called _'the Trickster'_ by _We are Scientists_**

* * *

><p>"Dean, come here and listen to this," Sam demanded. Dean shot him a glare in response as he wrapped up his phone message. With a sharp click, his phone shut and he sauntered over to Sam.<p>

Sam pushed the play button on the song.

"It sucks," Dean muttered. "You and your new music crap…"

"Shh! The words, Dean!"

_We've been after him now for days/ Trickster/ And he's fooled us in so many ways/ Trickster/ When you think you've got him down/ and there's no way he'll get free/ well he's got many tricks/ that you haven't seen yet and he'll flee_

"Who are these people and why are they singing about hunting a Trickster?" Dean pondered aloud.

"They're some band called 'We are Scientists.' Think we should talk to them? There's not many tricksters alive. It could be the same one we were hunting."

"The archangel trickster?" Dean asked. "I'm not exactly loving the idea of meeting up with him again. Besides. No can do, Sammy."

"Why?"

"That phone conversation that you so rudely interrupted was with Cas. He needs my help."

There was a pause.

"With…what?" Sam said, eyes narrowing.

"…stuff. Angel stuff."

Sam rolled his eyes.

_Well we'd like to lock him up / 'cause he's always doing wrong / but with a flick of his wrist / there's a pillow of smoke / and he's gone / but we've got to give him props / he's evaded us so long / with a flick of his wrist / there's a pillow of smoke / and he's gone_

The song ended.

"Okay, how's this," Sam asked. "How's about I go look into this band and you help Cas?"

"You think I'd let you go up against an archangel alone?" Dean scoffed.

"Dean, I'd be nowhere near the Trickster. Just. The. Band."

Dean seemed to ponder this, pacing around the motel room. Veins started twitching as he weighed the possibilities. Sam couldn't function without him…but it was only to see a band…

"Fine," Dean decided. "But listen to me, Sammy. Don't go after Gabriel alone."

Sam agreed to these conditions and began packing his things into his duffle. He was about to walk out the door when Castiel appeared, complete with wing sound. His trenchcoat was a strange shade of orange, he was gasping for breath, and there was a cat in his arms.

"I need," pant, "your," pant, pant, "help."

"What the hell, dude?" Dean demanded. At that second, the cat propelled itself from Cas's arms and took a flying leap onto Dean.

This was a rather large cat.

Dean hit the floor with an "UMPH!" and the air was torn from him. But, oh, the cat wasn't done yet. It's little nails extended, it tore into a now screaming Dean. Sam watched from a few feet away, agape. Cas strode over to the cat and picked it up. It calmed down immediately.

"He," pant, "doesn't like you."

Dean just stared at the cat, wide-eyed.

"I," pant, pant, "need someone to watch him," Cas continued.

"Well obviously not me. It hates me!"

Cas was regaining breath. He strode over to Sam, who tensed at the cat being so near. The cat sniffed him then purred.

"Sam," Cas said.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Nope. Noda. Not happening. No. I refuse. I decline. I reject. I demur. No."

"Please, Sam!" Cas looked up at him with his shiny blue eyes. Sam had to look away.

"Why don't we just drop it off at Bobby's? He's got an entire house."

Cas pondered that and disappeared.

"Bobby's gonna be pissed. Hey, did you notice his trenchcoat—" Sam began.

"—was orange," Dean finished. "Not color blind, Sammy."

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave. Now. Bye."

Sam slipped out the door. According to their webpage, We are Scientists are currentlyt living in St. Louis. Sam figured that since Dean had Cas to poof him places, he had every right to take the Impala.

Sam arrived in St. Louis by midnight. He booked a hotel room and slept like the dead.

* * *

><p>Mornings have inspired poets, musicians, artists, and bakers forever. However, mornings aren't as inspirational for hunters. Sam groaned as his alarm clock awakened him from his sleep. He reached for it without taking his head out of the pillow but couldn't feel it. His hand searched for the device until, finally, he felt said hand ram into something and heard a crash.<p>

Slowly, he took his head out of the pillow and looked down and the pile of screws and springs that was once an alarm clock.

A slow clap sounded. Sam jumped up in the bed.

"Gabriel?" he demanded.

"Hiya, kiddo," the trickster perched on a chair facing his bed, legs crossed Indian-style. "I hear you've been looking into finding me. I'm flattered, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," Sam muttered, still disorientated.

"But, that's the wrong trickster. And he won't be as forgiving as me if you find him."

"What do you mean? Why are you here?" Sam rubbed his eyes.

Gabriel chuckled, "one at a time there, kiddo. Calm down. I mean that trickster will kill you if you find him." Nonchalance. "He goes by Raven, and if you've heard of him, you know he's a bad-ass trickster. Better than me."

Sam couldn't help a smirk come to his features. "…_Raven_? His name is _Raven_?"

Gabriel was stone-faced. "You should fear him, kiddo."

"Yeah, sure. So why are you here telling me all this? Why come here?"

"'Cause…you would die…"

"And why do you give a crap?"

Gabriel seemed to think on that. "Not entirely sure, kiddo."

Awkward silence.

"Hey, pray for me if ya need anything, alright?" Gabe told him. Then he fluttered off.

Sam exhaled. Strange guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel: Nomadic?<strong>

**Nomadic: hmm?**

**Gabriel: Sam's kinda beautiful...can there be more chapters so I can perhaps get...closer?**

**Nomadic: if there's reviews.**

**Gabriel: Review, people? I like Sam...**


	2. Safety, Fun, and Learning

So obviously, Sam didn't listen to Gabriel.

The hunter found himself knocking on apartment 207's door. Loud, heavy-on-the-bass music protruded from the inside. After a few minutes of no one answering him, he knocked again louder.

A guitar cut off and he heard a male voice mutter 'I'll get it'.

A brown haired guy that Sam had a few inches on answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Melvin Smith," Sam began. He peered into the room as he did so, seeing a plain white interior. The only thing that stood out was the musical equipment piled everywhere, as well as his two curious band members.

"Yeah? And I'm Johnny Depp."

Sam smirked. Maybe he was a hunter. "Alright. I'm Sam Winchester."

Sam rolled onto the back of his heels, looking for any sign that the guy recognized the name. He showed none, so Sam continued.

"I'm a hunter."

At the speed of light, he felt a splash of holy water hit him in his face.

"Not a demon," Sam muttered, wiping his face off. "Look, I'm here because you wrote a song about hunting a trickster."

Another guy, behind him on bass said, "That was a long time ago, dude."

"Did you ever finish the hunt?"

Every band member's face dropped. Finally, the drum player said, "Nope."

"Do you know how to kill it?"

"Stake," drummer boy told him simply.

"This is going to be a strange question," Sam said, "but do you know if the trickster was an archangel? Specifically Gabriel?"

The entire band looked at him in silence. Finally, they spoke their minds.

"Dude—"

"You okay, man?"

"Who dropped you onto the concrete when you were born?"

"Archangel—"

"Nevermind," Sam told them, waving them off. "Did you ever get the name?"

The bass player set his instrument down carefully and joined the forming posse around the door, which had materialized without Sam realizing.

"Yeah," he said. "It was something stupid, like Raven or something. Like my friend said, it was a long time ago."

Gabriel…didn't…lie…huh…

"Would you be game if I found it?" Sam asked.

The guy who originally answered the door and gave off the air of a leader looked around the group and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I think we'd be interested. Hey, here," leader guy pulled out a business card for We are Scientists and handed it to Sam. "All of our phone numbers are listed on there. But good luck finding it. None of us could."

Sam thanked him and meandered back to the hotel.

Sungate hotel was approximately two blocks from the apartment that We are Scientists live in so Sam walked. The sky was an ash grey and the cement and grass were damp from the rain that came the night before.

As he walked, Sam marveled at the fact that one could manage being both a hunter and a musician. One can have a semi-normal job. Granted, from what he could tell, they weren't the greatest hunters, but they were hunters none the less.

Sam took the stairs after glancing dismayingly at the long line for the elevator. Four flights later, he was turning his key a flinging open the door into the room.

Gabe sat on his bed.

"I told you. I didn't lie," the trickster told him. "Raven. Not. Me."

"You could have just made those people in the band up," Sam murmured. "Couldn't you? It could have been a trick."

"Yes…I could have…but I didn't. Promise. Trickster's honor."

Sam snorted. "This is why I can't stand having you around. You make everything so damn confusing…I can't tell what's real and what's not."

"Oh, come now, Sammy. Look. I'm here to help you."

"Why?" demanded Sam.

"'Cause I got a bone to pick with Raven. So sue me. You get an archangel on your shoulder and I get a talented tracker. Everybody wins."

"I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie?"

"Why not?"

"Good point."

Sam flung himself down onto the bed next to Gabriel and shut his eyes. He was trying to fight off what was the beginning of a headache.

"I should stake you. Right now. But I don't think it would kill you."

"Kiddo, ya look like you're in pain."

Sam nodded without saying a word. Gabriel leaned over and touched two fingers to the hunter's forehead. The pain subsided immediately. Sam cracked open his eyes in surprise.

"Thanks," he muttered, barely audible.

"Don't mention it," Gabriel muttered back.

Awkward silence.

"So…that leads to the important discussion on if it would be okay with you if I stayed here," Gabe said.

"What?" Sam bolted upright. "Why?"

"'Cause we're working the same case, kiddo. You can have the bed. I'll make mine."

A suitcase materialized next to the archangel. Sam exhaled. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He drew it out, checked the caller ID, then answered.

"Hey, Bobby, what's up?"

_Cas dropped off this rabid cat, that's what. He disappeared before I said yes. I did not volunteer for this._

"It's just a cat. It can't be that bad."

_Yeah? Well the 'just a cat' can levitate, bend yarn with its mind, regurgitate hairballs that were tested positive for 'radioactive'—hell, they _glow—_"_

"Calm down, Bobby."

_Don't tell me to calm down, boy. _

Sam exhaled. "Cas will probably be back for him soon."

_I wonder why he wants the thing. It's just a big, furry ball of weird._

Bobby hung up the phone and gazed around his living room. Cushions were gnawed on. Walls were scratched up. Books were hairballed on.

The ginger cat came floating into the room. It hovered in mid air a few feet away from Bobby.

"Mrrrooeeew."

Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"Meow."

The cat lowered itself to the floor, then began to chew happily on the couch.

"C'mere ya little—!" Bobby dove for the feline. The cat floated up to the ceiling. Bobby leapt for it a few times, but finally gave up.

* * *

><p>"Sammy?"<p>

Sam groaned into his pillow. He recognized Gabe's voice instantly.

"Sam!"

Sam would not honor the trickster with a response.

"You alive there, kiddo?"

"No," Sam told him. After a few seconds, Sam felt the bed shift. He assumed Gabriel had sat down beside him.

"It's morning, Sammy-dearest. Please wake up," the trickster said with mock sweetness.

Sam halfheartedly grabbed a pillow and blindly threw it in the direction of the voice. He dropped his head back into the mattress once more, burrowing his face in.

"We've got a big day of Raven-hunting to do. You missed, by the way."

Sam grumbled something inaudible to the mattress.

"Now Sam, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Sam could imagine Gabriel putting his hands on his hips in a stern gesture. He was too exhausted for this; it couldn't be morning already. The hunter rolled his head in a way that it faced the window and peeked an eye open.

Darkness grinned back at him.

"It's not morning yet," Sam complained. "Go away."

"You're so cute when you're tired. Tough. C'mon. He just attacked someone in Texas."

Sam shot up. "You could have just told me that in the first place!" The hunter swung his legs out of the bed and the rest of him followed suit. He began shoving things into his duffle.

Gabe was waiting for him as he finished.

"Ready?" the trickster asked.

Sam nodded, so he made a move to go touch Sam. Sam shrunk back.

"I have to touch you to teleport you…"

"Do we have to teleport?"

"We're in St. Louis. He's in Texas. That's too long of a drive. Of course we have to teleport."

Sam sighed, defeated. The trickster grabbed his arm and their surroundings changed drastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam: Sup, Nomadic?<strong>

**Nomadic: Sup, Sam? Hey, Gabe make any moves on ya yet?**

**Sam: I'm. Straight.**

**Gabriel: *scoff***

**Sam: Nomadic, Gabe just scoffed at me!**

**Nomadic: I side with Gabriel. *scoff***

**Gabriel: You're going to be mine, Sammy.**

**Sam: *gulp***

**Gabriel: ps, all those who are reading, please REVIEW so that I can have Sammy as mine quicker!**

**Sam: Not on your life. Don't listen to him!**

**Gabriel&Nomadic: REVIEW!**


	3. Easykill

Texas. The land of Chuck Norris. Of ten-gallon hats. Of fried buffalo balls.

Which now possibly contains a trickster of mass destruction.

Sam checked into the nearest hotel. Gabriel had gone to who-knows-where. He had said something about speaking with friends. The hunter took the room key and hauled his bag upstairs.

He wasn't surprised to find Gabriel lounging on the bed when he arrived to the room. He threw his duffle in the corner and sat down next to the trickster. Within seconds his phone buzzed.

"Bobby?"

_I have situation here._

Sam hated conversations that start out with sentences like that.

"What happened?"

_The damn cat happened. He's gone. I was hoping he came to you but I gather that he hasn't. Cas said he liked ya._

"How long has he been loose?"

_I think he got out last night. I don't really know. It doesn't matter. What matters is that there's a radioactive furball literally floating around somewhere out there._

"Did you tell Cas?"

_Cas won't pick up the phone. Any of 'em. I tried his cell and the praying thing._

"Well…good luck finding the cat."

Sam tapped the touchscreen and ended the call before Bobby could drag him into searching for the cat. Gabriel saw this and snorted, amused.

"I think I'm missing something. What's all this about a radioactive feline?"

"It's not a big deal. Cas dropped off a levitating cat. I don't really know," Sam explained. He laid back in a way that he and Gabriel were parallel. Sam spoke first.

"So what did you go do?"

Gabe rolled his head over so that he could look at Sam. "I headed over to Venice and talked to some old pals of mine. A couple of tricksters; married in fact."

"What would they know about Raven?"

"Well, I'd think a great deal. They're his parents, hotshot."

Sam pieced what he could together, but he was still confused. "Why would they help you hunt down their son?"

Gabe enjoyed the way Sam's eyebrows knitted together. He loved having the power to erase that confusion.

"Sammy, they hate the kid. They could care less."

Ouch.

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam protested.

"Why not?"

"'Cause that's what Dean calls me."

Gabe thought this over for a beat then recycled his original question. "Why not?"

Sam flicked his hair out of his olive green eyes. "'Cause I said so."

As he said this, his olive eyes locked with Gabe's honey colored ones. Gabriel felt a flutter go through him, but refused to acknowledge it. He became extremely aware of the fact that he was laying right next to Sam on a bed.

The fact was he really liked the hunter. At first he just marked it down as respect; admiration. But soon it turned into more of…_attraction._ The mortal was gorgeous and insanely smart for a human, but most of all Sam amused him. The way he gets himself into the strangest situations. His witty mind. His strong-headedness. The way he can always figure a way out of anything. How he bickered with his brother.

It was damn cute.

Not that any of this would ever be said aloud. Nope. Never. He's a powerful archangel. He would not allow a human to have any power over him whatsoever.

Not to mention that Sam obviously didn't share the attraction.

The thought depressed him; if he couldn't have Sam, it would be nice to have power over him. He didn't know why the thought thrilled him, but it did. He supposed that it all goes back to the attraction that he shouldn't be feeling.

He shouldn't be feeling this, right?

"So, what now?" Sam asked, breaking eye contact and Gabriel's thoughts as he spoke.

"We could check out the latest target," Gabe suggested, recovering quickly.

"Who was it?"

"John Turner. Forty-one. Ran those illegal dog fight things. Got mulled to death by what authorities are calling a coyote."

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

Gabe rolled over and reached for Sam. Sam batted his hand away.

"Can we please drive?"

"Don't have a car."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you."

Thick-headedness.

Gabe sighed and snapped his fingers. He swung off the bed gracefully and strode silently to the door. Sam followed likewise, slightly less gracefully but making it. They strode over to the elevator, rode down four floors, then sauntered off and into the parking lot.

There was a red-and-black Bugatti Veyron sitting in the lot. Gabriel strode up to it, clicked some keys into existence, and unlocked the sports car. Sam stood, mouth agape for a beat.

"You okay, kiddo?" Gabriel called while yanking open the driver's door.

"Whoa, Gabe, how much do these things cost?"

Gabriel tried not to indulge in the nickname too much. "I think around 2,400,000. I don't know."

"Can I drive?" Sam asked in a distant voice.

Gabriel smirked, enjoying Sam's reaction to the car by now. "Sure, kiddo. Knock yourself out." The trickster tossed Sam the keys. With a swipe, they were in the hunter's right hand. Gabe strode around the front and boarded the passenger side. Sam practically ran to the driver's side and slid into the black leather seat.

Gabriel was giddy at seeing Sam so intrigued by the car. He smirked as Sam exhaled at all the gadgets mounted in the dashboard. He dramatically turned the key into the ignition without realizing that he was overdoing the act. That amused Gabriel a great deal.

The car revved and Sam pulled out of the lot.

* * *

><p>Sam parked outside the Turner's house.<p>

Gabe turned to the hunter. "So what are we going to be? Girl Scouts? Traveling dishsoap salesmen? Paranormal investigators?"

"FBI," Sam replied curtly.

"But that's so boring. C'mon. Where's your imagination?"

"At the hotel. Could you snap us into some suits, please?"

Gabriel complied. He snapped them into hot pink suits.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Fix. It."

"Just follow my lead Sammy," Gabe told him. Before Sam could protest the nickname, he was snapped somewhere dark, cramped, and frosting smelling.

Gabriel knocked on the Turner's front door. He snapped and a small marching band appeared behind him just before a blonde woman answered the door.

"This is a song message from your, uh, child," he told her. Then he began to sing.

_We're here!_

_ To cheer!_

_ YOU UP!_

The marching band went into instrumental mode as Gabriel danced to the music. The marchers made heart formations in the front yard.

'_Cause right now!_

_ Life!_

_ JUST SUCKS!_

_ And though your husband was mulled to death!_

_ And you're thinking to turn to meth!_

_ We're here to cheer you up!_

Gabriel did his wild dance moves once again, impossible to miss due to his hot pink suit. The woman watched on. It was like watching a train wreck. You didn't want to watch, but you couldn't stop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sam kicked out against the walls surrounding him. He called out Gabriel's name to no answer. He was going to kill him. The trickster would die for this one.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabriel continued serenading.<p>

_So we baked you this big cake!_

Five men hauled a six foot in diameter cake onto her porch.

_So you don't jump into a lake!_

_ 'Cause we're here!_

_ TOOO CCCHHHEEEAAARR!_

_ YOU UP!_

* * *

><p>Sam felt the celing of wherever he was loosen. With a fierce push upward, he found himself in a sticky mess of cake and frosting, smack in the middle of a giant cake. Gabriel was singing. A marching band was playing. A woman was scarred. Confusion ensued.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nomadic: I've always wanted to jump out of a cake.<strong>

**Sam: Trust me. Not that fun.**

**Gabriel: So. C'mon. How many reveiws will it take for my next adventure with Sammy?**

**Sam: Don't call me Sammy.**

**Nomadic: Well, I like the number 7. So 7 more? 16 reviews in total? **

**Gabriel: REVIEW!**


	4. Spotomatic Freeze

"There's still no sign of him. I'm telling you, Gabe. He hopped town."

Gabriel was pacing through the motel room, his brows crinkling together. One hand was on his chin and the other rested on his hips. He was deep in thought.

"I mean, if Raven was still here, something would have happened to someone, right?" Sam continued, not really noticing that the archangel was off in his own little world. "We would have heard something."

Gabriel stopped pacing and stared at the floor intently.

Sam stared at him for a second, then asked him, "what?"

"Spider," Gabriel muttered stooping down. He scooped the critter up in his hands and sauntered over to the window. Sam spotted a great black hairy mass that made him nervous just looking at it crawl from the trickster's hands.

Gabriel turned back to the hunter who had a shocked look on his face.

"What?" the archangel said.

"That thing was as big as a small rodent!"

"Arachnophobic, are we?" Gabe smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"…No…"

Sam cringed as he saw the trickster mentally save that piece of information. It wasn't as if it was a stupid fear. More people are afraid of spiders than death. Admittingly the coulrophobia was a little stupid, but hey, clowns were emotionally and mentally scarring.

"Somebody's gotta look out for the little guys," Gabe explained.

Sam ignored the angel and strode over to his laptop. He flicked the gadget open and pushed the power button. Five minutes later, the thing had come to life.

"Hey," Sam called Gabriel over with a beckoning gesture. "We just got a hit. Eliza Sanders. Her boyfriend claims that she was killed by…huh…"

"What?" Gabriel demanded.

"Justin Beiber."

Gabriel's eyes went dark. "It's a good thing I don't like publicity or he would have been ended by me years ago. If I ever hear the word 'baby' again I'm gonna smite something…"

"Well Beiber was in Tokyo at the time so it couldn't have actually been him."

"Mmmkay. C'mon," Gabe grabbed Sam's shoulder sternly and their surroundings changed. Sam had gotten used to this.

Sam flicked his hair out of his eyes when he noticed something unusual.

His hair was red.

Yeah. Legit red.

"Whoa," Gabe told him as he took a gander at the newly gingered hunter beside him. "Something must have gone wrong with the transport."

Sam glared at him. "Fix it."

"Would if I could, but I have no clue how."

Sam was about to throttle the trickster but his phone vibrated in his pocket. He forgot about the archangel for a second and answered it.

"Hey, Dean."

_How's the hunt coming? Is it our guy? I would have called you yesterday but I was busy doing something with Cas._

"What were you doing with Cas?"

_Well, er… I taught him how to….shoot._

"I thought he could already shoot a gun?"

_That's why…it was…bow and arrow this time. Anyway, is it our guy or not?_

"No. It's a different trickster. I think, anyways."

_Bobby still can't find that cat. It's worrying the hell out of him._

"What's the worst it can do?"

_Sammy, it ate a pizza pan. Whole. Without chewing._

"Did Cas tell you what it was all about?"

_I didn't want to bring it up. Bobby's worried about Cas's reaction when he finds out he lost the cat. _

"He's going to find out."

_Yeah…_

Sam hung up the phone.

"Anything new with Dean-o?" Gabe asked, trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Sam turned around to face a house in the middle of a corn field. "Nope…where are we?"

"Your birthstate. Kansas. Only north of Lawrence."

"Please no singing-dancing-cake eating crap this time."

"You. Are. No. Fun."

Gabriel strode up to the door and knocked on it. As he waited, he snapped them into some suits to Sam's relief. A man answered in his mid thirties; stubble covered his chin and cheeks and his dark eyes peered out through uncombed hair.

"Hello to you, good sir, we work for the FBI. I'm agent Beau Homme," Gabriel produced his badge and nudged Sam to do the same, "and this is my partner. Ginger Snap."

Sam's head whipped around and glared at Gabriel, however he flashed the man the badge. Upon returning it, he noticed the name in fact did read Ginger Snap.

The man shrugged and opened the door for the dynamic duo. They found themselves sitting next to each other on a comfortable couch across from a lone chair that held the man.

His name was Greg Milton.

"Tell us what your girlfriend was like," Sam said.

"Beautiful, smart, funny. I can't believe she's gone."

"I know this must be hard for you," Sam was ever so thankful that Gabriel was letting him do the talking. "What did she do for an occupation?"

"I don't know why it would matter, but she was a lounge singer down at Whittney's. Between you and me, she couldn't sing all that well. She would go for the highest notes…broke glass even…"

That explained the Justin Beiber. Someone with an annoyingly high voice gets murdered by the most annoyingly high voice of all time. Just deserts.

Agents Homme and Snap thanked Greg for the interview and strode out of the house. Gabriel snapped them back into the hotel room, once again in their original clothing. However, Sam's hair was still red.

"It's actually kinda sexy looking," Gabe told him.

"Shut up."

"You'd be a good redhead. Hey, will you go get us something with a lot of sugar to eat?"

"Why don't you go?"

"I'm exhausted Sammy. I don't see you toting the both of us all across America."

Sam sighed, but remembered the beautiful Bugatti Veyron that he would be able to drive and agreed. He strode out to the parking lot at boarded the Bugatti Veyron. He had seen a gas station toward the east of town on Google maps.

Once he reached the station, he climbed out of the car and took extra care to lock it. The vehicle beeped at him, assuring his paranoia.

As soon as he entered the store, he noticed that it was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked. It wasn't the average gas station; rather more like a small grocery store. In the front sat a display of angel food cake.

That contains sugar. And Gabe's an angel. Food for Gabriel.

Sam bought the cake and returned to the motel.

"What'd you get?" Gabriel asked, sitting Indian-style on Sam's bed watching old reruns of the Beverly Hillbillies.

"Food for angels," Sam replied and handed him the cake. Gabriel's eyes lit up then went mischievous.

"You know, Sammy, this cake represents me pretty well. Soft, feathery, good—"

Sam scoffed.

"—but you're not represented. What can we do?"

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Gabriel smirked and tore off the plastic cake cover. He snapped his fingers and made two strawberries appear. It made Sam wonder why he just didn't poof himself up something sweet in the first place. Then he snapped a knife and two plates into existence.

He cut a slice for himself and Sam. Then he carefully placed a strawberry on top of each one. He held out the cake to Sam. Sam stared at the bright red fruit.

"This is another hair thing isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nomadic: As promised. Thanks to everyone who reviews!<strong>

**Gabriel: Yeah, you guys are the awesomeness of the human race.**

**Uriel: Humans that review tend to be slightly less hairless-ape like.**

**Castiel: You are a valued creation if you review.**

**Random windigo: I don't kill humans that review.**

**Random kitsune: Me either. They're too cool to kill.**


	5. The Bomb Inside the Bomb

Sam awoke. Gabriel had made himself a separate room with a fancy bed in it by snapping his fingers when they had first booked the hotel room. Now he sat outside of the door, staring into his hands. Sam sat up and watched him for a beat.

"You okay?" Sam asked, swinging his long legs out from under the scratchy sheets. He meandered over to Gabriel and sat next to him, their shoulders barely touching, and tried to catch Gabriel's honey eyes.

Gabe didn't respond.

"…what's up?" Sam asked.

Again, the trickster didn't so much as look up at Sam.

"Dude, are you okay?" Sam gripped Gabriel's arm. At last, he got a response. Honey eyes met his. Try as he might, Sam couldn't read them. He searched the trickster's face to any hint as to what upset his case partner but couldn't decipher the man.

Gabe dropped the gaze then spoke. "No."

Sam crinkled his eyebrows together. "Do you wanna elaborate on that?"

"What do you feel when you're around me?" Gabe asked, looking up at Sam hopefully.

"I don't think you're going to kill me, if that's what you mean."

Gabriel sighed and looked away. "It wasn't."

They sat in silence for a while. Sam pondered the situation. Something was obviously bothering the trickster. The trickster was a very useful partner, but temperamental. He needed to fix what was wrong with him or else Raven could not be brought down.

"Tell me what you meant," Sam demanded and stretched his neck so he could see the smaller man's face.

"Sam—"

"Gabe—"

Gabriel turned toward Sam. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately. Then he leaned into Sam, cradled the hunter's face in between both of his hands and kissed him. A surprised grunt came from Sam; the hunter pushed the trickster away and leapt onto his feet.

Whoa. Um. Didn't see that coming.

Gabriel sat there in silence. He felt crushed. Two feet tall. He was rejected. He was rejected by the one person he cared about.

Sam heard a flutter of wingbeats behind him. He turned back to the trickster to find the space empty; Gabriel had gone.

* * *

><p>Sam's cell phone chirped.<p>

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Sam. Where are you?"_

"Hey Bobby. I was just about to leave Kansas."

_"Don't yet! Cas located the cat! It's in Wichita!"_

"What? Are you sure?"

_"Cas seemed to be. Anyway, I'm heading over right now. I'm somewhere in Nebraska—"_

"Specific, Bobby."

_"—but I'll meet you there. I really need your help. This is a tricky little bastard."_

"Why isn't Cas coming? Did he explain the cat?"

_"I don't know. He disappeared before I could ask him. But he did say that the cat wasn't a cat. It's some kinda supernatural creature that took the shape of a cat. You know Cas. He doesn't exactly elaborate."_

Bobby's last word sent Sam sailing back into the memory of today's morning with Gabriel. The trickster still hadn't showed up. Sam must have really offended him.

It wasn't his fault that he didn't like the trickster like that. He wasn't even human!

But that was the best kiss he had ever had in his life…

But Gabriel was a murderer!

And sweet and funny and…

A monster!

But…

Sam froze as he realized something. He liked that Gabriel felt for him. In fact, it made him insanely happy. He liked having the trickster around. Otherwise, he wouldn't have let Gabe in on the case in the first place.

Sure, he was confused when it first happened, but now he kind of liked the idea of Gabriel being in love with him.

_"SAM!"_

"Sorry Bobby. I zoned out."

_"You deaf, boy?"_

Sam chuckled. "I'll meet you there." He hung up.

Gabriel had left the Bugatti Veyron. Sam was grateful and it sparked a sense of guilt. Sam boarded the beautiful car but didn't start it immediately. He had to figure out what he was going to do about Gabriel.

Sam gulped. He realized that he was such a jackass to the trickster.

Minutes ticked by. Finally, it was resolved internally that Sam would pray for him as soon as the cat thing was taken care of and Bobby didn't need him anymore.

Sam turned on the radio to a new-age rock station and drove to Wichita, thoughts full of a certain funsized trickster.

* * *

><p>The drive was remotely short. Sam parked on a random street, suddenly realizing that he didn't know where in all of Wichita the cat could possibly be. Maybe he would just sit there and wait for some innocent to run by screaming about a floating radioactive cat.<p>

After ten minutes and still no screeching citizen, Sam exited the vehicle and began to stroll down the sidewalk, looking for the trouble.

Twenty minutes later, nothing. And he was hungry. Sam spotted a Subway and darted toward the shop. He loved Subways. Dean didn't. Dean usually drove so he drove toward the grease filled burger joints. It would be nice to have a good wholesome sandwich.

Sam ordered his food. The restaurant was deserted.

"You wouldn't have happened to have seen a floating orange cat anywhere around, have you?" Sam asked the worker. His nametag read 'Dan.'

Dan stared at him blankly. "No."

"Oh. Of course not."

Dan rung up his food and printed the receipt.

"But you know," Dan said. "There's this orange cat that doesn't float who eats our leftovers in the alley way behind us."

"When did he show up?"

"Yesterday."

Time fits.

Sam thanked the guy, grabbed his sandwich, and strode out of the Subway into the alley behind it. Sure enough, he saw the backside of a ginger cat who was halfway into a trashcan.

"Here kitty kitty," Sam cooed, stepping hesitantly forward. The cat jumped, shrieked a "MRRROOOW," arched its back and ran away.

It couldn't have been _the_ cat then. _The _cat evidentially liked him.

Sam found a nice bench and ate his sandwich. A young dark haired man sat on the bench next to Sam's bench and ate a bag of chips.

"You hot in that leather jacket, kid?" the man asked.

"No," Sam replied curtly.

The man shrugged and went back to his chips. Sam finished off his last few bites of sandwich and decided to call Dean.

Cas answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Cas? Where's Dean?"

_"With me."_

Okay.

"You wanna elaborate on that?"

The word elaborate again sent him back to thoughts of Gabriel.

_"He's in the bed…"_

Another voice cut in. Dean's.

_"Whoa. He's just kidding, Sammy."_

_ "No. I—"_

Sam heard the mmph! sound of Cas's mouth being covered up. Sam might have asked what was happening, but he decided that he really didn't want to know.

_"So how's the hunt coming?"_

"Actually, I'm helping Bobby right now with the cat thing. You guys should be too." Sam paused. "Hey, could you put Cas on? I need to ask him about the cat."

Sam could just see Dean shrugging and handing the phone to the angel.

_"Hello Sam."_

"Hey Cas. What kind of supernatural creature is the cat?"

_"A trickster," _Cas replied simply.

Sam froze and processed these words. "Wait. What's the name of the trickster?"

_"It is Sparrow or something bird-like."_

"It's not Raven, is it?"

_ "Probably. I do not really know or care. I loath that thing. It turned my trenchcoat orange."_

Small world. Sam flicked the phone shut. The dark haired man was suddenly sitting next to him.

"Sam, you and Gabriel have been quite annoying," the man said. His face morphed into that of a ginger cat's then back to a man's.

In retrospect, he should have seen that coming. "Raven," Sam breathed.

"In the human form. Let's go somewhere more private, huh?"

Raven grabbed Sam's arm before he could react. Suddenly, they were out in an open field that seemed to stretch forever. There was nothing in sight. Sam gulped.

"Where are we?" the hunter demanded. He reached into his jacket for his handy spare stake but it was missing.

"Montana," Raven told him, quirky grin on his face. Sam noticed that Raven was twirling Sam's missing stake around his fingers effortlessly.

Damn. Montana. That ruled out a rescue from Bobby.

"So…you kill me now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I think now would be a good time. But I'm going to let you pick how you want to die." Raven looked gleeful. He continued, "So are you a grizzly bear, ninja, or avalanche kind of guy?"

"How about we fight?" Sam asked. "Fair and square. I get a stake and you get a knife or whatever you want to use."

"Uhh, no. That's no fun. C'mon Sam! Think of something creative. You have one minute. If you don't have something good by then, I'll pick for you."

Think harmless.

"Puppy?"

"No, but what about Cujo?" Rave smirked.

"A mermaid!"

"We'd have to go all the way to the ocean. Think closer, Sammy."

"A tribble!"

"Aren't you the nerdy one."

"Uh…"

"Tell me, Sam," said Raven. "Who are you?"

"…"

"You're a hero, Sammy!" Raven smirked. "So wouldn't it be right for a hero to be killed by a villain?"

Raven snapped his fingers. The Joker appeared.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sam protested. "I had twenty seconds left at least!"

"Sic him," Raven said to the Joker. The Joker moved toward Sam, his dark eyes shining bright through the face paint.

Sam really wished he had made things right with Gabriel before he died.

Gabriel!

He was about to call out the angel's name when a piece of duct tape materialized over his mouth. Duct tape that wouldn't come off no matter how hard he tugged at it.

"No no no," Raven told him. "No help."

The Joker produced a knife from his belt. Sam began backing away. The Joker threw the knife and it caught Sam in the arm. The blood of a deep cut bleed through his shirt. He could feel the wetness.

While Sam was distracted, the Joker pounced on the hunter. Sam put up a good fight, but the villain was impossibly strong and overcame him by brute force. Sam was pinned onto the hard ground under the Joker. Sticks and crops poked him in the back without mercy. His nostrils flared. He could not cry out.

The Joker drew another knife from his belt. Sam's eyes widened as he raised it over his head and sliced into Sam's stomach with it. Sam screamed against the tape. The Joker raised the knife once again to finish the job, but someone pulled him off on the hunter.

Batman.

Sam was losing consciousness as he watched the two fight. Then, what appeared to be We Are Scientists surrounded Raven armed with stakes. Gabriel rushed up beside Sam and touched him. The gash in his stomach and arms were instantly healed. The duct tape fell off.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked dazed.

"Look, kiddo. I don't care if you don't like me at all. I really don't. But I'll be here for you anyway whither you like it or not. I can't just forget—"

Sam pounced on Gabriel, sending them both toppling onto the earth. Sam kissed him with all his heart. Gabriel was slow to respond being that he was so shocked but eventually processed what was happening. He held Sam on top on him, kissing back.

When they broke apart, Sam asked, "You made the Batman?"

"Uh-huh," Gabe said with a smirk. They glanced over to see Batman stab the Joker with his own knife. "Batman always wins."

We Are Scientists had finally cornered Raven. The lead guy sprang forward and stabbed him. The others followed suit. The dead Joker wavered in the air and vanished. Gabriel flicked his wrist and Batman vanished as well.

"Yeah, man! That was awesome!" a band member celebrated. The others agreed with similar shouts of victory. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the band was back in St. Louis. Sam rolled off Gabriel and the two lay in the field alone.

"So I'm confused," Gabriel said. "This morning you acted like I slimed you and now…"

"I guess I just needed to think."

"About me?" Gabe turned to the hunter and batted his eyelashes. "Why, Sammy."

Sam chuckled and rolled into the trickster and held him. He kissed him slowly then pulled away.

"You gotta admit," Sam told him. "You gave me no warning!"

"'What do you feel when you're around me?' That's not enough of a warning?" Gabe pulled Sam closer.

They lay in silence for a beat.

"So, ginger bread," Gabriel specifically looked at Sam's still red hair as he said this. We gonna go get something to eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nomadic: So that's all folks!<strong>

**Gabriel: That was so beautiful!**

**Sam: Heh. Yeah. Fun ride, Nomadic. Thanks.**

**Nomadic: Aren't you changing your tune.**

**Sam: ...**

**Nomadic: So thanks to all of you who have reviewed on this story! Much obliged! And I hoped you liked it!**


End file.
